Detrás de mi
by DARKY-ITAKO
Summary: Cuando las máscaras del alma se caen y se destrozan, no queda más remedio que decir lo que sentimos
1. MI SOMBRA

MI SOMBRA

No sabes nada de mí, es justo yo tampoco te conozco de hecho al día apenas y cruzamos palabras suficientes como para decir que sostenemos una conversación una plática tampoco es solo una formalidad.

Ayer te veías tan feliz con tus amigos y hoy tienes ese semblante de dolor ¿yacerá por mi causa? Tal vez aunque me gustaría pensar que no por que eso también me dolería a mí.

A veces creo que no significo nada para ti, solo soy la oscuridad que te atormenta y tortura y comienzo a soñar con tu s labios sobre los míos pero jamás se realizara ese sueño solo será una ilusión mas.

En algunos momentos tu sonrisa me desarma y no sabes cuantas veces quiero gritar al mundo cuanto te amo pero no nadie lo sabrá solo mi sombra mi única confidente la que guarda en el rincón del corazón mis sentimientos aquella que huye de la luz...de tu luz.

Yoh estas tan cerca y yo...yo solo puedo ahogar mi dolor en mi fría soledad. Hay veces que me gustaría arrancarme del alma este maldito sentimiento que me debilita...ya no Yoh ya no me lastimes. Si, me hieres lo haces cada vez que estas con esa estúpida mirada llena de paz no entiendes que entre mas te quiera mas expuesta me vuelvo a llorar.

Bueno será mejor dejar tantas ridiculeces necesito cerciorarme de que estas entrenando. A con que ahí estas holgazaneando como siempre...

-Yoh Asakura ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo tirado como si nada pasara-

-Hola Annita- Ay no otra vez esa risita- es que verás yo...

-Es que nada, me voy unos minutos y te pones a descansar ya veras el entrenamiento aumentará un 50 más.

-Pero...

-Pero nada

-Esta bien

¡Genial! lo volví a hacer volví a regañarte y castigarte.

¿Por qué no puedes ver detrás de mis palabras, detras de mi mirada de mis acciones por que no puedes ver detrás de mi máscara ?

-Porque jamás lo has dejado-

¿Qué?...

Lo siento se me acabo la inspiración de un momento a otro asi que despues veremos quien es quien le responde a Anna

este fic va dedicado a Nakokun si mi gran sensei jejeje bueno por ella comencé a escribir jiji si soy yo la niña loca con nombre de mes


	2. UNA VISITA NO DESEADA

¿Qué haces aquí Asakura Hao? Creí que habías muerto

-Si a mi también me da gusto verte- contesta el shaman con una cínica sonrisa

- Hazme el favor de salir de mí casa ahora mismo o si no

-Si no ¿que? Acaso… ¿llamarás a mi hermanito?

-No lo necesito yo se me defender sola

- Uy si sobre todo cuando te la pasas hablando contigo "por que no puede ver detrás de mis palabras…"-La imitaba el joven con voz burlesca

¡Cállate-y la chica le propició brutal bofetada que la pensión completa retumbó

+Con Yoh +

¿Qué fue eso- decía en voz alta-

-Amo Yoh la señorita Anna puede estar en problemas

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos corrieron y al entrar en la habitación de la adolescente…

¿Annita estás bien-La aludida solo señalaba a un rincón en el cual se encontraba el shaman de fuego

Hao… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Que mal educados son ninguno de los dos saluda- se pone frente al espejo de la habitación- Oh si hola Hao cuanto tiempo sin verte que bueno que vienes a visitarnos…ja que malos anfitriones son

Es que tu no eres bienvenido- habla la itako un tanto molesta por el sarcasmo de éste

Bueno si tanto quieren saber el por que estoy aquí ¿por qué no se lo preguntan a la abuela?

¿De qué hablas- pregunta el intrigado gemelo

Toma- Hao le entrega a su hermano un recado de Kino y este la lee

Haber dice:

Yoh y Anna: (Kino San es muy directa ni tan siquiera les dijo queridos XD)

Les informó que les mando a Hao para que les ayude en la pensión y Anna lo pongas a entrenar pues últimamente se ha vuelto un tanto holgazán.

Atentamente.

Kino Asakura

Con que holgazán ¿eh? – dijo con una sonrisa malévola la Itako

Lo que pasa es que mi hermanito me lo contagia- respondió cínicamente el shaman de largos cabellos.

Pues si la abuela lo dice eres bienvenido Hao

¡¿Qué- dijo sorprendida Anna

Vamos Anna es una petición de la abuela

Esta bien pero más te vale Hao que no pongas quejas ni objeciones ¿entendido?

Sí, lo que digas…y ahora ¿dónde será mi habitación?...

Yoh dirígelo a su alcoba por favor

Esta bien Annita

Hao llegó a su cuarto y entonces le dijo seriamente a Yoh:

-Sabes esa mujer si que te tiene dominado

¿A qué te refieres?

-Jajaja con el tiempo lo verás pero por ahora quisiera tratar contigo de otro asunto….

Muchas gracias a:

Tambleheadmonster

Volví a subir el cap. Para poder darte las gracias como es debido si hay que hacer fiesta sisisisi!

Bueno estas invitada XD como si me dejaran espero y sigas leyendo a esta loca jejeje bueno en el proximo capítulo…

Todas las dudas en cuanto a aquella plática salen a relucir


	3. LA ETERNA SONRISA DEL ALMA

LA ETERNA SONRISA DE UNA MÁSCARA 

El viento sopla tan denso, recorre mi piel, pero aún así tengo que seguir corriendo aunque esa conversación me tiene algo atareado.

Es que ¡No puedo creerlo, realmente creía engañar a todos…vaya suerte la mía, bueno supongo que es él, el único que vio detrás de mi sonrisa, después de todo es mi hermano y sin él… yo no hubiera existido.

FLASH BACK

-Bien pues habla- dijo Yoh con calma-.

-Verás… el motivo de mi visita, no es porque la abuela quiera que entrene precisamente, sino para prevenirte.

¿Prevenirme, pero ¿De qué?

- Realmente ¿no te lo imaginas?...vamos se que cuando ríes no es precisamente por que sepas "que todo va a salir bien" sino para que los demás no se preocupen, tu mejor que nadie sabe que todos tienen puestas sus esperanzas en ti y esa máscara de paz se puede caer en cualquier momento.

¿Qué quieres decir Hao?

-Terco hasta el final ¿eh, conmigo no tienes que fingir nada, se muy bien lo que te pasa y sabes si no muestras lo que sientes el amor se te escapará como el aire entre tus dedos. Además pronto tendrás que enfrentarte a un enemigo muy fuerte.

-Hao¿De qué enemigo hablas?

-Calma, Yoh las cosas a su debido tiempo, analízalo ¿Sí?... y por cierto tengo hambre que hay de comer

-Sabes sonaste como Horo.

-No me confundas con ese ser diminuto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Que curioso ya llegué a la pensión espero que Anna este de buen humor


End file.
